Better in Time
by aboniann
Summary: Summary: Syaoran's been lying and cheating, and Sakura has had it. But when she finally breaks it off with him, everyone, including Syaoran, won't let her off that easily...


**Better in Time**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: Sakura has had it with Syaoran's lies and cheating. But when she finally breaks it off with him, everyone including Syaoran won't let her off that easily..._

* * *

This is **pointless**. It's like every word I say isn't even coherent to his ears. Am I speaking Japanese correctly to him? Should I start speaking Chinese, his native tongue? Sign language, perhaps since he never listens to a _word _I say. I'm practically deaf to his ears and blind to his eyes.

I don't know why I even put up with him. I just keep remembering this one time where I spotted him checking out the girls in the locker room with his _pals, _Takashi Yamazaki and Eriol Hiiragizawa. I forgave him, of course. _Typical boys, _was his and my excuse. But I have no reason why he even hangs out with them. They're _idiots, _and not only that, they made him start smoking and drinking, which I also dismissed. But _now_...

I stared at the scene in front of me at aghast, glaring at the teenage _whore _who cooed directly at him, a seducing smile on her lips. A perfect French-manicured finger traced his jaw line, and I felt smoke coming out of my ears. _I used to do that. And he __**used **__to enjoy it by me, and nobody else._

I seethed, completely agitated. "Asshole," I muttered, blowing on my auburn bangs. He seems to be...enjoying it. His eye brows are lit up to a questioning gaze, a smirk on his lips. They were laughing discreetly, all while staring at me. He was making fun of me again, I'm sure. I averted my gaze to my food, staring at it without an appetite.

"Hey, Sakura," I blinked, and gasped when I saw his amber eyes stare back at me, trying to intimidate me. He pointed at the food, the girl plopping soundly on his lap. "Are you going to finish that?" The girl smirked at me, crossing her arms across her ample chest with her _green _eyes glaring at me with mirth.I've always hated my eye color, and I have a perfect reason now...

I scoffed before giving him a sadistic smile, my head lowering while my body trembled with rage. _Is that all I can do? Is that what I'm capable of?_ I abruptly raised myself up, picking up my tray, then poured everything over _him. _Everyone in the cafeteria froze, and I laughed cruelly. He stared at me, shocked and embarassed, his cheeks glowing a light scarlet. I suddenly glared at the _slut _who pushed herself away from his drenched form, and swung the cold, plastic tray against her _fake_ face viciously. She fell to the floor, clutching her cheek with tears falling. I lifted a brow when I saw a bloody tooth fall to the marbled floor, then I cocked my head at the supposedly _new _couple.

"Actually _Li_," I said, "I _am _going to finish it. _**We're through**__." _

Everyone gasped, and _Li's _chocolate colored hair was now soaked from my chocolate milk. My sandwich was clinging over his unkempt hair with the chunks of bread glued to his black T-shirt, and I laughed sardonically, walking out of the cafeteria with a victorious smile on my lips.

"We are _so _through."

* * *

What. The. _Hell!_ I stared at the tramp who was all over me earlier. She seemed to be unconscious, considering that she was knocked back a few feet away from me. I don't understand...Sakura has been enduring this for _months, _and now was the time that she snapped?

W-what in the world was _that?! _I stomped out of the cafeteria, ignoring everyone's stares and snickers and rushed over to the restroom, washing myself. "Sakura...what was _that_?" I asked myself, then glared at my reflection. My hair was still a mess and my shirt smelled of turkey and..._perfume? _I froze, then sniffed my shirt again. Sakura always stared at my shirt as if it was an alien. No wonder...

I scowled, taking my shirt off and tossing it aside. I then took a damp napkin, washing myself and my chest thoroughly. It seems like...there's a layer of this gunk. I cursed, now realizing why Sakura always held her distance from me. She didn't want to smell the whores' perfume. My lips tugged into a smirk. I always wondered how long she would crack. How long it will take her just to get out of her shell.

I guess I shouldn't have gone _this _far.

Not only that, I'm pretty sure she'll have her radar on from now on, which means I won't be able to fix this. My eye twitched. That's right, _she _was the one who would always fix these problems. Always forgive me after I promised I would never do it again, and I _did. _I'm surprised she held out for this long. She always had a way to see people beyond themselves...see what they're capable of and bring them there.

I guess that's the reason why I fell for her..._**hard**._

Now, I have to make her fall for me again. Actually, did she _ever _like me?

"Bloody _hell_, Syaoran," I whispered, staring at my reflection in the mirror, "you've sure made a mess of things."

* * *

Right on the other side of the campus was a cold-hearted, sadistic bastard to the tramp's eyes. Her green eyes glared back at once _vibrant _emerald, but now a cold, dark forest green. She shuddered when she first stepped into the washroom to take a look of herself in the mirror, and grimaced at the large gap in her front tooth. She only had one now.

She turned around when she saw _her _reflection coming up from behind her in the sink_. _Her droopy auburn hair and sinister smile immediately made her heart freeze. She would have never thought a warm-hearted teenager would ever wear such a smile as cold as hers.

She raised a thin brow when she heard the dark angel abruptly clap, and she listened intently to each and every sound as it echoed to her ears. "I must say, Kamura, your performance of being a tramp was _impeccable _back there." Kamura's jaw tightened, however, she smirked as the words impulsively came out of her mouth.

"Say all you'd like, but the only tramp in here is you." Sakura laughed, taunting her. Kamura furrowed her eye brows. _If you keep up with this, Kinomoto, Li will be mine, and **you **will reign as the Seiju High's whore!_

Kamura backed up against the sink when she heard Sakura's footsteps, and her shadow was suddenly merged against hers. "Go ahead; have him," Sakura said, clamping her hands together one last time to cease the clapping. Her eyes bore into hers, and Kamura gasped when Sakura's eyes flashed to something..._different. _She averted her gaze to the tiled floor, but her black hair was grabbed by a hand and she was forced to stare relentlessly at Sakura's forest green orbs. She gasped at what she saw.

The pain; the lies, the deceit, the loneliness and emptiness in her heart.

"Are you willing to risk your own _heart _for him?" Kamura shook her head at Sakura's ruthless taunting.

"You're _despicable; _nothing but a whore, just like your mother." Her eyes widened, and Sakura struck her with her talons. A deep gash appeared on Kamura's flawless face, and blood seeped. "You think I don't know about your mother seducing my own _father _for possession of the school's VP office? My father would never do that."

Sakura shoved her harshly against the sink, and Kamura quickly poured water over her face. "You-you asshole!" Kamura shouted angrily, but the door closed on her, and all that was left was her and the droplets of water pouring down her bloody face.

* * *

"Sakura!" I turned my head, seeing my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji cutting a corner and waving her arms at me. I let out a frustrated sigh, grunting in response to her greeting and averted my gaze to the cherry blossoms tree, its petals dancing happily with the wind.

_School's over. I can go home, get some rest, get away from this all. But damn it all, I can still __hear everyone talking about me as I passed through the hallways; I can __see their stares, and now, I can see Tomoyo's._

"I-I saw what happened, Sakura," she whispered, leaving me to scoff.

"Yeah, _everyone _was there, Tomoyo." She cocked her head so I can see her in the corner of my eyes, and I sighed, averting my gaze to her. _The cherry blossoms were too depressing to look at anyway._ Tomoyo took a deep breath, seeming a bit taken aback by my actions. I snorted. Who wouldn't?

"Why did you do it?" What the _freak? _So _Li _is the victim here? A few days ago, I was bloody _**crying **_because of him. For three hours!

"What are **you **talking about?" Drawling out each syllable, trying to see if she can interpret what I am rendering. Darn it all, I'm trying to keep my voice leveled to hers but it's too much for me to handle.

"You went too far, Sakura." She provoked.

"That bastard cheated on me, did drugs, drink, smoke, lied to me; he did all of this behind my back and you're saying **_I _**was the one who went too far?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"But you know that he loves you!"

"For fuck's sake, Daidouji! I never meant anything to him and I **never **will!" I retorted, my voice rising. A harsh wind blew me and her hair and her amethyst eyes were now revealed to me.

"Y-you meant e-everything to him..." she whispered shakily.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I said, exasperated. "What, did Li say tell you to say that to me 'cause he's too much of a pussy to come out and say it himself? Is that it? Are you his new little whore?!" She gasped, clamping her mouth shut in shock. I panted heavily in anger, tucking a strand of hair behind my hair when I was breathing evenly. Dang it, I can't even _look _at her right now.

"Sakura-chan," she started, reaching out a hand. I flinched when I felt her hand contact my shoulder. "Sakura," she repeated over and over again, and out of a sudden, she embraced me. I don't know what happened...but...Tomoyo's voice, her reasoning, everything she said from there on left me to tears. And despite what I said, she patted my back, comforting me, _soothing _me with a gentle smile until there were no more tears left to cry. She pulled away, her amethyst eyes gently reaching out for me.

"Sakura, Li loves you very much. Please, give him another chance. Give _everyone _another chance."

I shook my head furiously, my eye sight becoming blurry from the new set of tears. "H-he's a jerk! He treats me like I'm the most ugliest person he's ever seen!"

"But you're **_beautiful _**in his eyes."

"He never said that to me!" I said in disbelief. "L-Li has never...talked to me about what he felt for me. Never said he loved me...never said _any _of the crap you told me! Why should I believe what's coming out of your mouth?!"

"Because I'm your best friend and I would never lie to you!" Tomoyo screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks. I gulped; I should have never question me and Tomoyo's friendship. She's like a sister to me.

"Sakura, Li has only been so mean to you because he was trying to see if you liked him! Remember the day he asked you out? All you said was, "yes, I would like to go out with you" after he professed his feelings for you! He has been in doubt ever since!"

I stared at her, completely in shock. "If that's true, why hadn't he ever told me?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A BOY, AND BOYS ARE **IDIOTS**!" She suddenly smirked. "What would've happened if I'd have told you this earlier?"

I raised a brow. "I would've kicked your pretty little arse." She giggled, and I suddenly realized how many times Tomoyo has always been there for me. Tears slid down my cheek at realization.

"Sakura...I know that you and Li has had a rocky start, but you two can finish _beautifully. _You two love each other, and when both of you see that in your own two eyes, _everything will be better in time._"

"Sakura?" A voice cut in, and my eyes widened. Tomoyo let go of her grip on me, and I turned around, seeing somber amber eyes staring at me.

"L-Li," I whispered. He bit his lower lip, walking up to me and as much as my head screamed for me to run away, my heart screamed back in protest.

"Still going to call me that?" He asked, his eyes softening down on me.

"Still going to be a jackass?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I stared at it longingly. It's been a while since I touched him there, hugged him, _kissed _him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." I glared at him.

"You think 'sorry' is going to cut it?" I asked, my voice sharpening by the second. "After what you've done, I will **_never, ever _**forgive you." He flinched at my somewhat 'cruel' punishment, and I smirked sardonically. I have much more worst punishments than that.

"Sakura," he titled my chin up so I can look him in the eye, "I love you." I gasped. "You are absolutely the most beautiful, wonderful, loving, and important person in the world to me. Nothing can _ever _change that. None of the whores, none of the drugs, none of the money, _nothing._"

"W-what?" I croaked, my face red and warm.

He held my hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing it against it. "I-I love you, Sakura. Please, forgive me. Give me another chance to make it up to you. To make you happy _with _me. I-I know...I screwed up. Please, give me time to make it up to you."

I blinked, still at shock at what had just came out of his mouth. "S-Syaoran." I gasped when I realized that I called him by his first name, clamping my hand over my mouth. He chuckled, removing my hand and gave me the sweetest smile that ever came on his lips.

"Sakura, please." I was _so _reluctant. _Syaoran...Syaoran Li. _Should I trust him? But when I saw his amber eyes, all my worries washed away.

"Syaoran..." My eyes hardened at him. "If you ever hurt me, _ever, _I-I don't know..."

"I know," he whispered, and he abruptly embraced me. I struggled in his grasp; I didn't want to smell the scent of his new whore. But when I took a deep breath, my nostrils were suddenly filled with autumn wind and cinnamon. "I'm going to change, Sakura. I'll get better in time. Just for you. Give me a chance, _please._"

My hands lifted up to his face, and I cradled him there. I leaned in, and I sighed when I felt his soft lips mending against mines. It felt _so _good. I missed this.

_I hope time's on your side, Syaoran. Because you have a lot to do to make it up to me._

He pressed his lips against me one more time, and I rolled my eyes when I heard a shriek. I barely had the time to take a glimpse at Tomoyo until Syaoran caught my chin, capturing my eyes.

_Well...maybe not **that **much._

* * *

_Hi! Thank you for reading. **Please review this and my other stories! I would very much appreciate it! **_

_I haven't really had much time to edit this, so it has a pretty crappy plot. I had to improvise everything which pretty much scared me. I re-read it only a few times, considering my time limit with the computer. Not to mention that this story is short, has a huge problem with a small ending, but hey, the only reason why I posted it is because this thing has been stuck in my mind for a while, and I had a sudden mood to write. :)_

**_Review, please! Please review my other work as well so I can continue it! Thank you!_**


End file.
